Santiago and David
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: David a pampered, shelter blind young boy will grow up and get pulled into the Supernatural world on his twenty-thrid birthday. He'll discover the world of color for the first time and he'll discover the Volturi also, he'll end up joining and finding love with one of the coven's members, Santiago. Watch as they become friends and later mates. Warnings: Slash don't like, don't read.


**EgyptAdbydos**: This is a story I came up with, the pairing is actually one me and my friend use while role playing. Please R &R.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC, David. All the other characters are own by Stephanie Mayer. (I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong)

**Warnings**: Slash pairing (later on),

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Look mommy the sun is so beautiful!" A young girl's voice was heard by a young boy around the age of 9 he turn in the direction he heard the voice.

"David?" The boy heard his mother's voice say to him by his right side.

He turned, blinking unseeing eyes as he felt his mother squeezes his hand tightly. He squeezed her hand back trying to comfort his mother, she always felt nervous and scared of leaving him at the special school for people like him go...blind people.

"I'll be okay, mama." He whispered softly.

"Oh, my baby." His mother's voice was filled with pride, worry and fear as she hugged him to her.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her back. He knew how protective his parents are toward him, he was told by the maids that he had been born with sight and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes anyone's ever seen. But one day he got very ill and the doctors his parents took him to or send for did they're best to keep him alive. He lived but he lost his sight from that day on, he doesn't really care he couldn't remembering seeing color or anything...just black.

He can hear things though that others couldn't, he knew the footsteps of everyone in his home, the maids, the butler and his parents. When someone walks about ten footsteps from his door he can hear who it is. He can also smell really good too, right now he can smell the faint flowery smell of his mother's shampoo, her sweet smell of the perfume she wears but he natural Lilies and fresh strawberries.

David smiled as his mother guild him up the stairs, he knew his parents meant well but he liked to show them that he wasn't the helpless little boy, he can do things by himself if they let him. Now he knew he couldn't do everything a normal person could but he can do somethings by himself.

"Bye, sweetie take care, I'll be back for you later." David heard his mother say to him before he heard her footsteps leaving heading in the direction they came in through.

"Alright, class today you'll start to learn Braille, this language, writing systems is especial for your handicap. This language will open the world of books and the possibilities that happen in books." David heard the teacher say.

David was amazed as he ran his fingers through the bumps, he could make out the alphabet, so this is the alphabet normal people use, David smiled and ran his finger through the sentence he was told was right underneath.

"The cat is sleeping." David whispered to himself, grinning with pride, he could read!

David spend the rest of the day running his fingers through the bumps, eager to learned them all and eager to beginning losing himself to the world of literature.

"What did you learn, today, David?" His mother asked once she picked him up from his school.

David smiled as he felt the gentle breeze that came through his open car window, but knowing his mother is will be slightly open, he could hear and smell other cars.

"I learning to read Braille, it's amazing mama, I can read! I was able to read sentences and understand what it's about, it's so wonderful!" David said with a smile.

David's mother, Rosa smiled feeling pride and happiness for her son, that he was finally feeling happy. She looked at the road feeling sadness enter her soul when she saw the beautiful flowers in bloom, she looked down at her blind son who was staring with unseeing eyes out the window. He will never see the flowers blooming, the sunrises or sunsets...he'll never see the beauty this world had to offer.

"Mama, are you crying?" David asked turning his head toward his mother looking at her with glossy eyes.

"No, sweetie...I'm fine." She said clearing her throat when she saw David frown.

"Mama, I can tell by the sound of your voice that you are not fine." David mumbles gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing that you can fix, only...Only hope." Rosa answered.

David nodded looking confused but went back to looking out the window, dropping the subject, he had a feeling he knew what his mother was crying about, David felt guilty he didn't want his mother to feel sad or blame herself for his blindness, it's not her fault or anyone's, it's just life.


End file.
